swimmerssurvivor4fandomcom-20200213-history
Abi-Maria Gomes
Abi-Maria Gomes is the winner of SS4: Cook Islands. Abi-Maria originally competed in SS4, and despite being on the outs the majority of the merge, she managed to win 5 individual immunities and find an idol which lasted her to the Final 3. She then won by a landslide, with a vote of 9-0-0 against her alliance members, Colby and Boston Rob. SS4 Abi-Maria began SS4 on Hiki, with former player Malcolm, and newbies Krista, Kenny and James. Immeadiately, Krista and Abi worked with each other, and managed to swing James into their alliance, although it was not solid. Kenny was wavering in the middle too, but the alliances didn't matter, as the pre-mutiny Hiki tribe never went to tribal council. When the mutiny was announced, Krista told Abi that she was going to Puka and that Abi should follow. So sticking to their alliance plans, she mutinyed to Puka, which had Malcolm, Katie and Allie on the tribe. However, Krista mutinyed to Raro, and left Abi in the dust. In the Puka tribe, Abi made alliances everyone, but her true loyalties layed with Katie. So when the tribe first went to tribal, Abi believed she controlled the voting. She made Allie vote Katie, Maclolm vote Allie, and she planned for herself and Katie to blindside Malcolm after he had made comments of blindsiding Abi. But Katie stuck with Malcolm's original plan to take out Allie, leaving Abi in the minority on the tribe. However, when they lost the next challenge, Abi managed to persuade Malcolm, the immunity-holder, to save her, and she backstabbed her closest Puka tribemate, Katie. When merge hit, there were clear divisions in the Aitutonga tribe. It appeared to be Kim vs. Stephen, and despite picking Stephen as her main alliance, Abi played both sides. For the first three votes, Abi swapped between alliance voting, thus ensuring she was always the swing vote at every tribal. In the first vote, Abi voted Kim, but Kim played her idol, and so Abi switched to voting Danielle, part of Stephen's alliance. The next vote was relitively similar: two sides and a revote. Abi originally voted out Lisa, the head of the Kim's alliance, but when the revote came, she switched once again to vote Reynold. Planning to continue like this, Abi spoke to numerous people who all told her that Kim was targeting her. Abi then set out on a campaign to get Kim eliminated, but many people declined. From the replies, Abi realised she was at the bottom of the both alliances she was in. So to prevent this, she created a third alliance, which would ultimately be the alliance that would dominate SS4, the 'noobies alliance'. This involved Abi, Colby and Boston Rob, all newbies and swing votes. She could then control the whole game and decide who went home every time, as the alliance were the swing votes, and using this alliance to her advantage, she managed to successfully eliminate Kim, while still fulfilling Stephen's idea that he controlled that elimination, and increasing the target on his back. After this, Abi knew that she would be targeted by the opposing alliance of Lisa, Corinne, and Krista, and so she tried hard for immunity, and ultimately won. Knowing that Lisa was the head of the opposite alliance, Stephen, who was now one of Abi's close allies, started the campaign against Lisa. Abi got her 'noobies alliance' involved, which gave Stephen and Abi the majority. But when Lisa played an idol, Stephen was targeted and eliminated, leaving the game in a 4-4 deadlock of Lisa vs. Abi. Voting History Trivia *Abi-Maria was only 3 votes from playing a perfect game (0 counted votes throughout the season and all jury votes). Although no votes counted against her due to her Immunity Idol, 3 votes were casted against her in the Final 6, meaning she did not play a perfect game. *Abi-Maria has the record for most immunity wins in a single season, with 5. **She beat the previous record of 4 wins set by RC in SS1 and Brett in SS2. *Abi-Maria was sent to Exile Island the most in SS4, with a total of 8 times.